


Are we saints or sinners ?

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, secret husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Marrow reflects on the recent events.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi
Series: Wishbone Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Are we saints or sinners ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just got reminded that it’s Wishbone Week, so this is very short.

In this world no one is truly good or truly evil.

Sometimes the lines are blurred. Our heroes can be our villains. Our villains our greatest hope.

It can be confusing, is it not.

Marrow had seen firsthand this, when he was forced to attack team RWBY. 

When he had to send students forced into the battlefield before they could even graduate. To choose what path they wanted to take.

When he saw Clover on that table. Cold and dead.

His husband, that he married in secret because of the restrictions they had to avoid.

They weren’t even married for an entire year. Just a few months.

Marrow knew that the world had a mix of sinners and saints.

But when it came to Clover, he would always be the saint in his heart. 

For now and forever more


End file.
